


Memories

by spicy_sugawara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_sugawara/pseuds/spicy_sugawara
Summary: After waking up in a hospital, you realize you remember nothing about what happened or even who you are.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link ](https://spicy-suga.tumblr.com/post/169453527345/memories-i)

A rhythmic beeping forced your eyes open, slowly blinking against the bright lights overhead. You rubbed at your eyes, adjusting to being awake. You winced in pain when you raised your arm up. Taking care in sitting yourself up, you looked around for the source of the incessant beeping.

You took in your unfamiliar surroundings, from the various machines, some of which were hooked up to you, to the unmistakable smell of antiseptic. The walls were all stark white with little decorating them. From the hallway outside your door you could hear a page calling for a doctor. That and judging by the cast on your wrist, you figured you must be in a hospital of some kind.

However, what worried you was that you had no recollection of how or why you were there. And moreover, you realized you had no clue who you were yourself either.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself down as your panic began to rise. Looking around again, you tried to remember anything you could about your situation. There were a couple vases of flowers set on your bedside table with a some cards propped up in front of them. Reaching over, you grabbed one of the cards. The outside had a generic looking ‘Get well soon!’ printed across the front. You opened it to find a handwritten note scrawled on the inside.

_“Y/n, we’re so glad that you’re going to be okay. We couldn’t believe what happened when they told us. We’re so sorry we can’t be there for you. It must be so hard for you right now, considering what happened and all, but you can call us anytime you need to! Love, Mom and Dad.”_

The message gave you little information to go off of, as you had no clue what they were referring to, but you at least assumed that y/n must be your own name. You tested saying it a few times, your voice croaking a bit from sleep. The name didn’t bring back any memories, but it didn’t feel that foreign on your tongue.

A knock at your door caught your attention as it opened. A man around your age came through into your room. His clothes were normal, so you figured he wasn’t a doctor or a nurse. He didn’t look familiar, but that seemed status quo for everything right now. You watched as he walked over to the chair at the end of your bed, briefly looking up from his phone towards where you were sitting and then back to his phone. His head jerked back up as he finally noticed you staring at him. 

“Y/n? You’re awake?!” he asked, as if disbelieving what he saw in front of himself. You could see his eyes light up as he walked closer to you, waiting expectantly for a reply. Not knowing how to respond to his excitement, you chose to remain silent, still wary of him.

“I can’t believe it, you’re finally awake! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Have the doctors talked to you yet? I just- I’m so glad!” The smile on his face was huge as he looked at you, eyes looking you over excitedly. He reached forward for your hand, but you pulled it away before he could grab it. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly confused, his smile faltering as you shied away from him.

“I’m sorry… who are you?” you asked hesitantly, your hands playing with the blanket nervously.

“What do you mean, who am I?” he repeated back, his eyebrows knit together as he looked at you, unsure of what you meant. 

“I mean, I don’t know who you are? Am I supposed to know you?” However wary you were of him, you were still hoping that he might have some insight to help you remember something since he seemed to know you.

“That’s not funny y/n. It’s me Mingyu… your best friend?” he said, seeming to think you were faking ignorance.

“I’m sorry… I really don’t know…” You felt bad because he obviously seemed close to you, or at least you thought judging by his hurt reaction and the confusion in his eyes. 

“They said you hit your head, but they didn’t say you wouldn’t remember things. Have you talked to the doctor? What did they say?” he asked, concern lacing his questions. He sat down at the foot of your bed, crossing his arms in thought.

“I haven’t talked to them yet. I woke up just before you got here. Do you know what happened to me? Why I’m here?” you asked. You didn’t know why but something was telling you that you could trust him, like something somewhere in your body was drawn to him, even if your head didn’t know.

“You were in a car accident and ended up here. They said you didn’t have many physical injuries, but you hit your head in the crash. You had been asleep for three days now,” he explained, still trying to process what you had told him. “Do you remember anything?”

You shook your head, looking down, playing with the edge of the blanket again. None of what he had said made sense to you, nothing bringing back any memories.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking towards the door. “I’m going to go get the doctor. Stay right there,” he said, pointing at your bed. He got up and quickly went out to the hallway, leaving you to just wait.

The doctor came and did an assessment on you, poking and prodding different parts of your body, looking for any signs of abnormality. They confirmed what Mingyu had told you, explaining that you had been the passenger in a car accident and had been rushed to the hospital. Your wrist was broken in the crash and you had a concussion, but there were no signs that explained why your memories were gone. They were going to keep you a couple more days for observation, but if they didn’t find anything you would be free to go.

Mingyu came back in the room as the doctor left, still looking just as worried as he came up to you.

“What did they say?” he asked, retaking a seat at the foot of your bed.

“They couldn’t find any reason why I would have lost my memories.”

“So what can you do?” He frowned, not satisfied with that answer.

“I’m not sure.” You felt a little hopeless thinking of being thrown out into the world, clueless to your previous life.

“What if I tried to help you remember things?” he asked, face perking up at his sudden idea. “I can tell you about yourself and everything, and maybe that will jog your memory?” He looked excited, hoping you would agree. You thought about it for a minute, trying to weigh his offer.

“I guess it can’t hurt to try, since you said you’re supposed to be my best friend,” you said, figuring that it was worth a shot. His sincerity made you feel a little more hopeful. “Where do we start?”

“Okay, well your name is y/n and I’m your best friend, Kim Mingyu. We’ve been friends since we were kids because we lived next to each other. We both live in this city, but you have your own apartment. You didn’t want a roommate., saying you wanted to be more independent.” He chuckled at the memory, his eyes crinkling at the edges. You couldn’t help but smile a little at how he told the story.

You were caught off-guard as he quickly turned grim, pausing as if he didn’t know if he should continue or not. “You had a boyfriend... Wonwoo... Do you remember him?” he asked, looking unsure of what to say. You shook your head. The name wasn’t familiar but your chest tightened a little at the mention of it, out of recognition or apprehension you weren’t sure.

“He… well, he died in the crash you were in. We were all best friends, you, me, and him.” He looked down at his hands, playing with a ring on his pinky as he told the story. “You and Wonwoo were on your way to a party of one of our friends when a drunk driver hit you. He died when he got to the hospital, but you were almost unharmed, only a sprained wrist and a concussion.” It unnerved you, having such a traumatic thing happen to you but having no recollection of it.

“I’m sorry you lost your friend.” You felt hurt for him even if you couldn’t remember anything of what had happened. It looked like it was painful for him to retell the story, the grief still fresh.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m more worried about you and how you’re dealing with it. You really don’t remember him?” he said, placing a hand on your leg, but quickly removing it when you shifted away. He still wasn’t used to being a stranger to you, bringing his hands to rest in his lap instead.

“No, I don’t remember anything of that,” you said quietly, looking at the pain in his eyes.

“Wonwoo’s wake is tomorrow. I had hoped you would be better enough to make it, but it’s probably best that you stay here. It might be too much for you to be in a place full of people you don’t know,” he said, sighing as he got up. “I have to go now, but I’ll come by tomorrow afterwards and let you know how it went. Maybe we can go over some more things to see if we can get back some of your memories too?” he asked, biting his bottom lip, looking hopeful.

“Sure, that sounds good,” you said, watching as he waved a quick goodbye, leaving you to yourself.

 

You spent the day bored, trying to find ways to pass the time. You had gone through all the get well cards on your side table, the others being from whom you assumed to be other friends and family. You even found your phone in your bag next to your bed, going through conversations with people you didn’t remember having. Your phone was full of selfies with you and Mingyu. The two of you smiling wide in everyone. There were also a lot of selfies with another man who you realized must have been Wonwoo. Even seeing his face didn’t bring back any memories either. Seeing how happy you looked in all the pictures with them made you feel a sense of misplaced nostalgia, for a time you didn’t remember.

Mingyu came by after the wake, bringing you some more cards from friends who wanted to wish you better and give their condolences for your loss. He tried to tell you other things about yourself, like where you had gone to school, what jobs you had had, and names of other friends, like Junhui, Jihoon, and Seungcheol, all of whom had been close to you too. None of it brought back any memories. You felt defeated more and more after each new try.

 

The day finally came that you were going to be released from the hospital. You got your cast removed after packing up your few things. Mingyu had come to help you get back to your apartment, since you had no clue where it was or how to get to it. You were thankful for him being there for you the past couple days. You at least had one person you could count on

Reaching your apartment, Mingyu came up with you, unlocking the door for you with his spare key since you couldn’t find yours in your bag. You were nervous stepping inside, not really sure what to expect, but you were met with a rather ordinary looking living space. The size was really good for a one bedroom apartment, the walls were painted a nice color, and you had decent furniture. There were nice windows lining one of the walls and it was decorated to your taste. Taking it all in, you did feel like it might possibly be yours.

You kicked your shoes off at the door before walking around. You looked at the pictures you had full of unfamiliar faces and at all the shelves of things that you were sure held sentimental value at one time. Making your way to the kitchen, you found a sink full of dishes waiting to be washed. Down the hall were a couple doors, the first you tried being the bathroom, the next you found your room. Your bed was messy with some clothes thrown on top as if you had been deciding what to wear, but for the most part it was decently tidy. Sitting down on your bed, you found a picture frame sitting on your bedside table. The picture showed you sandwiched between Mingyu and Wonwoo, you were laughing while they each kissed your cheeks.

“That picture was from your birthday this year.” You jumped as you heard Mingyu say from your doorway. “We all went out that night. You got so shitfaced that we had to carry you back here,” he chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame, his head almost brushing the top of it.

“We look happy,” you said, turning the picture around in your hand before placing it back on the table.

“We were. We always had fun together, the three of us,” he said with a sad smile on his face. “Do you want me to stay a while? I can make dinner for us.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” You still felt nervous about being alone, especially in this new place. But there was something about Mingyu’s presence that made you feel a little bit more at ease. Maybe it was that he was the only person who had been there when you woke up or that he knew you from before, but you felt like you could trust him. You didn’t mind having him around. He had an airiness to his personality, it felt like him being beside you lifted your spirits from the otherwise scary situation you were currently facing.

“Cool. What do you want to eat?” he asked, turning to head towards the kitchen.

“Anything is fine with me. Do you mind if I shower quick?”

“It’s your apartment, you can do whatever you want,” he laughed back. You felt a little silly asking for permission, but you still didn’t really feel like this was your home.

After finishing your shower, you changed into new clothes, glad to be rid of the ones you had been stuck with at the hospital. Going out into the kitchen, you were met with a delicious smell filling the air and Mingyu standing at the stove. 

“It’s almost ready. Here taste this,” he said, taking a spoonful of food and holding it up for you to taste. You blew on it to cool it off a little before taking a small bite.

“It’s really good,” you said, chewing carefully around the hot food.

“It’s one of your favorite dishes that I make.” You caught a smile on his lips as he turned back to grab plates for the food.

You both sat down to eat at your small table, enjoying the food as you ate. You hadn’t realized how hungry you had been and the food was delicious. You could easily see how it was one of your favorites.

It was quiet for a bit before you looked up to see him smiling at you. “What? Do I have food on my face?” you asked, worrying that you had made a mess of yourself.

“No no, it’s just I’m glad that you still seem to enjoy the same things that you used to. It’s nice that it feels like nothing has changed. I mean, it has but it’s still nice y’know?” he replied, turning back to his food sheepishly.

It did make you feel a little better that you seemed to still be you, that you weren’t a completely foreign person. It made it feel like getting back your memories and your previous life was a real possibility, that maybe all you needed was time and more reminders of who you were.

You finished your meal with more talk of things you liked and memories of the past. You laughed at all of the stories he had to tell. He had a way of telling them that had such enthusiasm and happiness that you couldn’t help but smile at him. It was easy to talk to him, falling into a rhythm together that made conversation casual and never forced. He seemed to find comfort in that too, like he was still talking to his best friend and not a stranger.

After dinner Mingyu excused himself, saying he had to go back home. Pulling his shoes on, he stopped at the door before leaving.

“Remember you can talk to me if you need to, okay? You have my number, message me whenever you want.” He looked at you caringly, like he really didn’t want to leave you all by yourself.

“I will. Don’t worry about me.” You tried to feign confidence to put him at ease. You weren’t looking forward to being alone again, but making Mingyu worry about that would make you feel guilty.

“Okay, good night,” he said, waving a goodbye before leaving.

You let out a heavy sigh as the door closed, suddenly feeling very small in your apartment. You didn’t know what to do with yourself now that you were here and alone.

You chose to distract yourself by taking care of the sink full of dishes, making your way back to the kitchen. You saw that Mingyu had taken care to not dirty many new dishes and you thanked him for that, the pile in the sink already daunting enough.

After taking care of the dishes, you had little energy to do anything else, going back to your bedroom. You moved the clothes that were on your bed to a chair in the corner, promising yourself that you’d take care of them tomorrow. 

Laying in bed you looked at your phone, browsing through it till you pulled up your messages with Mingyu. You had taken to rereading the messages between the two of you to see if they sparked any memories. Besides the few messages between the two of you when you were in the hospital, you scrolled back further to the day of your accident.

You had been talking about getting ready for the party that night, complaining that you couldn’t find something to wear and that Wonwoo wasn’t helping because he said he liked everything. The next messages were you saying that you were on your way. The last message was Mingyu asking where you were and if everything was alright, saying that Wonwoo wasn’t answering his phone either. You read the messages hoping that this time would be different, that maybe you would finally remember something from that night, but you were met with nothing.

Giving up, you backed out of the messages. You went to turn your phone off but your finger hovered over the messages between you and Wonwoo. You hadn’t looked at these messages as much because they made you feel guilty. Guilty for not remembering your relationship with him. There were many texts about funny things that had happened between you and friends, discussions on shared interests, cute selfies sent to each other, and many saying how much you cared for each other.

The last one you read before you fell asleep was one that read how he had wished that he was spending the night with you, ending it with a simple “I love you.”


End file.
